paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Seven Little Monsters (A Crossover Story)
Paw Patrol Meets Seven Little Monsters is a crossover story about how the Paw Patrol and the Seven Little Monsters meet each other in Adventure Bay. Synopsis All is well on Adventure Bay. Ryder gets a surprise call from the Seven Little Monsters' mother on his Pup Pad. She tells him that she and her monster children had heard so much about him and his pups and wanted to meet him and his pups in person. Thus, she and her monsters came to Adventure Bay. When the pups are amazed by the monsters' giant sizes, they weren't afraid at all. Instead, they welcomed them warmly. It is going to be an adventure and rescue that Ryder and the pups will never forget. Plot It was morning at Adventure Bay. Ryder was fixing his ATV when his Pup Pad rings. Ryder: Hello. Ryder here. Mom: Ryder! How happy I am too see you. Ryder: Hey, Miss! How are your monsters? I heard that they were coming to visit Adventure Bay to meet me and my pups! Mom: Yes, my boy! One and Six are excited to meet Skye, Two is enthusiastic meeting Chase, Three is excited about meeting Rocky, Four can't wait to see Rubble, Five wanted to see Marshall and Seven is excited about meeting Zuma that he keeps taking his head off enthusiastically! Ryder: (laughs) That Seven! His head is always spinning with excitement! Mom: Yes, Ryder! Ryder: Well, talk to you later! (activates his Pup Pad and presses the button) Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Wait for me! Chase: Marshall, watch out for the water puddle! Marshall: What puddle? (slips into the puddle) Whoa! Oh no! (crashes into the rest of the pups) Oh! That puddle! Rocky: Well, at least you didn't get wet, Marshall. Rubble: Yeah, tough break, huh? (All the pups laugh) After the elevator Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups, I have great news! The Seven Little Monsters are going to visit Adventure Day! Zuma: Awesome! I can't wait to meet Seven! He's the coolest dude who can unscrew his head! Skye: I can't wait to see One and Six! Chase: I've got a good nose for Two! Rocky: I would like to hang out with Three! Rubble: I want to see Four! Marshall: I want to have fun with Five! Ryder: Slow down, pups! I've already asked my mom about this, and she agrees with all of us to welcome the monsters to Adventure Bay. We'll have the biggest welcome party ever! All the pups began to bark, cheer and howl. Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! Let's go meet our visitors! All the pups rush down to the slide and into each of their vehicles. And they were off. Minutes later, the pups reached their destination. Chase: Well, they should be here soon. Skye: I think they're behind schedule. Just then, a voice called out: Hey, Paw Patrol! Good to see you again! Ryder: Listen! That sounds like One! She can't be far! Skye: Yeah (barks) She flies and finally reaches One. One: How are you doing, Skye? Six: It's so glad to see you, Skye! Skye: One! Six! What are you guys doing here! One: We thought we should have a little sightseeing around Adventure Bay! Six: And meet lost of beautiful people here! Chase: Oh look! There's Two! Hi, Two! Two: Hey, Chase! You're right on time! Rocky: Hi, Three! Looking good! Three: (in normal voice) Yes, Rocky. The one and only! To be continued Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories